You're still the one
by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx
Summary: One-shot. Grace and Embry have a fight because Grace thinks that Embry doesn't trust her. Thinking he doesn't even want to talk to her, she decides to go back to camp, And Embry is just there to stop her in time. *Note*: Don't read if you're not reading my other story. Story set in the near future, Adrianna and Paul are already dating... Rated T.


**Ok so this is a one-shot I wrote because I was really bored. This is a one-shot about Embry and Grace. It's not on the same timeline as the other original one; this is a little bit in the future. About two month after the original story. In this one, Adrianna and Paul are already dating, but I'm not giving out anything about their story, I didn't give a hint in this one too, because I want the story to be a surprise when it comes. So I also decided to do a Leo/ Leah story, with some Thalia and Seth in the background, so Thalia and Seth are not going to be the major characters. Please review, if you guys like it, I might just continue in writing random one-shots about their relationships, ups and downs, etc.**

**P.S You guys have to know that I figured out the whole plot while listening to Shania Twain's You're still the one, so I have no idea how the idea turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I **don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson or Shania Twain's You're still the one. All recognized things belong to the original writer/artist, I only own Grace and Adrianna and the plot.

**Basic Summary:**

_Grace and Embry have a fight because of some guy, so grace tries to make up with him and he seemingly ignores her so she does the unthinkable and decides to go back to camp… _

**Grace**

"_You're the still the one, you're still the one I run to the one I belong to you're still the one I want for life, you're still the one that I love the only one I dream of, you're still the one I kiss goodnight…"_

I silently mused the lyrics to myself as I waited in front of the cafeteria impatiently.

When I think about what happened last night, I sigh in some regret. It's not like I could help it. He's the one who came for me not the other way around. And besides, he's way too possessive.

_Well he's a werewolf who has some mystical claim on you._

**So? It's not like he owns me, and again it wasn't my fault!**

_Well, if you weren't so hung up on the same guy four years ago, I would agree with you…_

**Psht…that is really old news, I mean, you should know that! I liked him when I was in seventh grade! That's like 4 years ago, and It was before I was claimed! Can't he see it for himself? If I wasn't over Graham I would've never entered a relationship with him in the first place! Let alone date those past four years!**

_True, but, again, we're talking about a possessive boyfriend, who turns into a werewolf and you're his soulmate._

**Can't you ever be on my side? Damn it, you're supposed to be my subconscious mind.**

_And there you are, actually arguing with me. Doesn't that seem a little bit too weird? Like you're being of your rocker?_

**Well you're my damn mind, If I'm off my damn rocker, then you are too.**

_I never said the opposite Gracie.._

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. Is this serious?

_I'm right here Grace, I'm part of you._

**No kidding. **

_FYI, Embry is right there in front of you, I'm not sure he's going to like the fact that you're now staring at that senior, even if you're lost in thought._

I shook my head rapidly and looked at the front steps; I felt the pull in my chest as the butterflies came into full effect. Even after three weeks, my mind goes jelly when I'm around him.

"E-embry!" God I hate it when my damn mind takes over, my damn voice is breaking because I know I've hurt him, well his feelings I mean, that guy is made of steal.

My guy is made of steal.

My heart fluttered again

I looked at him and he didn't look at me, in fact he was too engrossed in his conversation with Jake that I wanted to go over there and grab him over.

_Really mature Grace._

**Shut up. I'm the freakin victim here!**

_No you're not. No one told you to go around dating anyone in sight._

**Hey! That was in the past, I stopped doing that ok! I thought he got over my past and started trusting me already!**

_He does trust you, he just doesn't trust the guys around you._

**This line is way too over-used, and seriously, that doesn't really give him the excuse to ignore me! I mean I did something wrong, can't he forgive me?**

_Well if he keeps on forgiving you, you're going to keep on doing it. He loves you Grace, so much, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't really want to get hurt as well._

**Well right now I'm hurt, doesn't that mean anything! **

_Well it does, but he's hurt too, so quit the stubborn act and try to lower this pride problem you have_.

I sighed, and blew a strand of hair from my face. I looked back at Jake to find him talking to Quill, Embry however, was nowhere in sight!

"Jake!" I ran up to Jacob, who smiled a half smile when he spotted me.

"Hey Grace."

"Hey, where'sEmbry? "

I didn't want to talk much, I really wanted to say sorry and get this over with.

"He left, he said he has to go check something with his patrol schedule with Sam." He said smiling a little sympathetic smile.

I felt hurt. Did I hurt him that much, that he didn't even want to talk to me?

"Did he sound…Mad?" I said slowly, Jacob glanced at Quil who had a smirk on his face, I narrowed my eyes.

"Well…" I felt my eyes widen a bit… "He wasn't exactly mad Grace."

I sighed in defeat, gods why do I always mess up?

"Thanks Jake, Do you know where Paul is?"

Jake smirked. "Last I checked he was having a "tutoring" session with Adrianna, If you know what I mean" I rolled my eyes. "Yup, I caught your drift. I'll see you guys later I guess."

I waved at them and turned to my car.

I quickly sped up to our house and I dragged myself up to my room, deciding it's better to call someone to handle my problems too, I decided to call Thalia. I know, not really the best person to call when it comes to relationships, but Thalia is good at solving problems, don't ask me how, she's just good.

"Hey Girl"

I said sighing, the rainbow maker was in front of me, and Thalia seemed to be busy.

"Hey Grace, how are you?"

"Don't ask…" I said sighing again.

"oh uh…what happened, lover spat?" Thalia smirked a bit and I rolled my eyes, but I nodded slowly. "You could say that…"

"And you want me to help? News flash Gracie…I'm an immortal huntress? I swore off men? Ring any bell?'

I rolled my eyes again. "I know Thals, I just need someone to talk to…Adrianna is off with Paul doing god knows what, and Scarlet and Alyssa are at their mortal parents homes, so you're stuck with me."

"I'm ecstatic." Thalia said sarcastically smiling. "So what's the deal? Did you guys have a fight because you want him to take more time off for your make-out sessions? Or is it because you don't want to swipe your V-card yet?" Thalia was still joking and her lips were forming a smirk as I glared at her.

"I'm serious Thalia Grace, he doesn't seem to fucking trust me!"

Thalia looked up this time, thankfully looking serious. "Woah, ok, that sounds serious, what happened?"

I groaned as I remembered what happened yesterday. "well, do you remember Graham Hegerwood, of the Apollo cabin?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes thinking deeply, "Oh yeah, I remember him, isn't that the ass hole from your old neighborhood who tried to force himself on you?"

"Yup, that's the one. Well you remember that he was really sure of himself when it came to me, because I was dumb enough to like him before I was claimed."

"Yeah, but last I checked, he was dating Arista Clark from the Demeter cabin."

I rolled my eyes, "That was two months ago, he's now dating Cathia Ramirez from the Hecate cabin, and he's screwing Drew Valentine behind Cathia's back."

Thalia wrinkled her nose and made a gagging sound, I heard her saying asshole under her breath and I couldn't agree more. "So what about him?"

"Well he showed up yesterday, and let's say the reunion didn't really go smoothly…"

"What? He kissed you?" I shook my head..

"No but he didn't really need to do that, his big mouth already gave too much information. Embry was freaking furious because I forgot to tell him that I used to have a crush on that asshole, I mean is he supposed to know every fucking detail of my life? This is just ridiculous!"

Thalia looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and looking at me in the eye.

"Grace, from what you always say about Embry, he seems like the kind of guy who worships the grounds you walk on, but that doesn't really stop him from being possessive and stubborn. You both are possessive and stubborn, I mean you would react the same way if you found out something like that. If you want this to work out-and judging by your face, you do want this to work out, you really need to talk to him, no one will be able to explain this situation better than you, and this time, tell him everything about you, not only the parts you want to say. If he's the guy I picture him to be, he's not really going to let you go away easily, If you want someone you have to fight for them, so please for the love of Olympus, don't run away when you're in a tight situation, running away never really solved anything, especially in your case."

I listened to her carefully, and fully understanding her I nodded slowly, her words really held wisdom.

"Ok, I mean I'll try, yeah… So you're not planning on coming here anytime soon?"

Thalia sighed deeply. "Well, Lady Artemis wanted me to go back to La push to investigate some stuff around there, the downside it that I have to take that mad pyro with me, and you know that he really annoys the hell out of me."

I laughed a bit, "Leo's not that bad…he's a really nice guy, if you look past his unusual hyperactivity…"

"Are you kidding me? That guy seems addicted to coffee, he's always hyperactive, I mean he can't even take a break. But I'm going to consider it, I mean, it's just for a month and then I'm back, I don't care if that pyro is going to come back with me, I'll be happy if I *accidently* fed him to a manticore on the way."

I laughed at that and rolled my eyes. "He's not that bad, he stopped hitting on you right? That's a good thing."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever, I have to go, I have to check up on the other huntresses, I'll see you later, and please, don't fucking forget, don't freak and run away, or I swear I'm going to drag your ass and you're really don't want to know what I'm going to do with you."

I laughed again and waved at her lightly before cutting the connection. I sighed and layed on my bed trying to think of a way to solve this shit I threw myself into…

"Why is it always me?"

I said thinking to myself.

"Darling, I'm hooome"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Adrianna climbing the steps. Ever since she moved in with us, this place has been anything but calm, but even though I loved having her around, right now, I'm only in the mood to sulk and wallow.

"Hey Babez, didn't see you at Emily today?" Adrianna said smiling from ear to ear as she literally bounced into my room.

"I wasn't in the mood, and I'm not really sure Embry wants to see me anyway." I mumbled to myself. Her expression turned into a frown.

"What? Are you sure about that? That's weird he looked really depressed when he came to Emily's today, I figured it's because you weren't there. I mean we all know that this dude got it bad that with one word you could actually make or break his day." Adrianna smirked, but I felt guiltier, how the hell can one simple fight turn into something so much bigger?

"Maybe it's because I'm the reason he's depressed?" I said, not really replying; more like stating. I slumped back on bed and closed my eyes in defeat.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I inwardly rolled my eyes, but I told her the entire story, she frowned when I mentioned Graham, but she nodded in all the right places.

"Ok then, time's up you're coming with me." I lifted my head a bit. "Where are we going?"

"You, are going to talk to Embry right now, and you're going to tell him everything, he deserves to know, you're both, because I'm pretty sure he feels…indisposed now, have to sort this thing out, right now. You can't just run away from every problem and expect it to be solved on its own."

"I'm not running away" I grumbled.

"So you here at home while you're supposed to try to make up with your boyfriend, have you considered a romantic getaway or something? I'm your sister Grace, I know you more than anyone, and you sitting here waiting won't do anything except make you both suffer, so get your ass up, we're going there now."

"What if he doesn't want to see me? You may know me Adrianna, but you don't know Embry, he's stubborn, much like me."

"If he doesn't want to, then you have to make him, gods, you're a daughter of Aphrodite, this is supposed to be something amateurs do, come on!"

I sighed and I walked out of the room, with Adrianna at my heels, she took the keys to my car and dragged me into it, less than a minute passed and we were in front of Emily's and Sam's.

"Do I have to do this infront of everyone?" I said groaning.

"Yup, come on get out." She said popping the "p". I threw the door open, and walked to the door, my heart beat rate was already increasing. Gods, can't I ever get a grip around him?

"Come on!" Adrianna Yelled, pulling my hand and dragging me toward the door.

"Hey everyone!" Adrianna said in a loud voice causing me to wince. She dragged me after her and smiled at everyone.

"Hey Addie, Grace" Kim said smiling at us, Paul's face brightened upon seeing Adrianna, she noticed and rolled her eyes a bit, but I swear I saw a smile tug on her lips.

"What, missed me already?" Paul smirked as he grabbed her hand. "You wish Lahote." She was still rolling her eyes.

"Where's Embry? Adrianna mostly said to herself, I shrugged and looked around.

"Why do you want Embry?" Paul almost growled. If I was in a better mood I would have laughed, Paul is really beginning to sound possessive, too bad he doesn't know that Adrianna doesn't like to be bossed around.

"Well I wanted to make sure he knows I'm up for that blowjob session he offered, if you don't mind." I smirked lightly and Paul growled loudly.

"Seriously dude, can't you take a joke? Now where is he?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes again, Paul glanced at me, as if just seeing me right now. "Oh, he's on patrol, he took Jake's place.

"Why would he do that?" Paul smirked, "Trouble in paradise." He glanced at me and smirked again.

"Don't you think that both of them really need to stop running away from each other?"

"Yup, but then again both are stubborn…"

They were both talking as if I'm not there with them. "He really doesn't want to see me right?" I felt pathetic as my voice broke with each word.

"Not really he just wanted some time alone. He wanted to…think some stuff over."

"What the hell did I do to deserve all that?" I bursted out, I silently thanked the gods that most people were engrossed in their conversations so they didn't really look at me, Paul rolled his eyes at me.

"I really don't know how Embry's mind work, but your best bet is to talk to him yourself. Knock some sense out of him…"

I smiled a slow smile…"Alright then.." I turned around and went outside, I faintly heard Adrianna asking Paul where was I going , he cut her off by kissing her..I don't want to get into too much detail.

"Embry Call!" I shouted inside the forest, but off course, either I was ignored or he wasn't really there…or he's still pissed off at me.

"I swear to the gods Embry if you don't come out right now, I'm really doing something you're going to regret!"

When I was ignored again, I just decided to do the reckless thing.

"Oh iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, show me Nico Di Angelo"

Nico's image was shown in front of me and I smiled a small smile.

"Hey Nico" He glanced up and looked mildly surprised.

"Oh hey Grace, everything alright?"

"No, I was wondering if you could come along here to La push, I really need a ride back to camp." I pleaded him with my eyes to agree, and he sighed. "Fine, but you owe me!"

"Thanks Nico, I smiled brightly at him and cut the connection.

Less than a minute passed and Nico was there, he didn't look visibly tired, he seems to have gotten better handling shadow traveling.

"You alright?" I didn't answer I just jumped over the back of the Mrs. O leary.

"Can we go now?" Nico sighed and was about to say something when the trees shook violently and Embry finally came out, looking even more pissed off then I imagined him to be.

"What, the hell do you think you're doing?" I winced at his tone, but I held my ground, this is really getting way out of hand, he needs to know whom he's dealing with.

"Well, before you graced us with your presence, I was leaving."

"Over my dead body" he growled and I rolled my eyes, Nico stiffened next to me and I jumped of Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Look , it's not like my presence means anything to you. And you proved that already because you refuse to trust me because of a single mistake. You achieved something no one ever was able to, you were able to make me settle down in one relationship for more than a month, and Embry Call, I have to remind you that this was impossible before I came here, so if you are going to have trust issues about the whole thing, I might as well leave now, because I'm way too tired of being a nuisance on anyone!"

I finished, I felt steam literally coming out of my ears as Embry stood there looking at me. Throughout my entire speech to him his eyes never left mine once.

"Um…should I...Go now?"  
Nico said awkwardly, and I nodded at him, my eyes still not leaving Embry at all.

"Yeah, I think I'm done here as well." I said. I turned on my heels and turned toward my car.

"Where are you going?" Embry's soft voice came from behind me.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going home to pack my bags. I'm going back to camp, if that doesn't bother you, I can't really stay here with you around because it seems like your trust issues are really affecting your brain cells!"

"We need to talk!" he sounded a bit pissed off, I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Embry, I thought we already did."

"No we're not." he said calmly, and before I know it, I was scooped up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder. I took a little time to process this before I shouted out, more in surprise than in anger.

"EMBRY! What the hell!"

I heard laughing coming from the front door and I glanced at it to find Adrianna, Paul, Jared, Kim and Emily laughing at the scene in front of them. Seriously? And they call themselves my friends!

"Put me down!"

"Not until you listen" he ran inside the forest and he didn't stop until he reached some house situated on the other side.

He put me down on my feet when he entered the house and he closed the door then smirked lightly at me.

"If you think, That kidnapping me and keeping my here in this…place, is going to keep me from going back, you're wrong, I never signed up for more drama you know! I was already fine with staying here for the school year and then go back to where I belong, but then fate has to come and punch me in the fucking face!"

"Are you finished?" he stared at me as if I wasn't saying anything.

I glared at him with all my might as he stared back unaffected by the whole conversation.

"I never said I didn't trust you-"

"So you believing everything that asshole told you yesterday is now considered forgotten?"

"Grace, listen to me ok! I know I over reacted but I never said I didn't trust you! I literally trust you with my life, but the whole situation was too much for me! I mean imagine someone telling you that I threw myself on them and forced them in a relationship with me? What the hell would you do?" 

"I-" I stopped not really knowing what to say. His words were reasonable and I shook my head slowly.

"After I took my time thinking it over, I was going to come back to you and I was about to talk to you about the whole incident, I heard you summoning some guy and saying some stuff about going back! Can you imagine how I felt?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of the couch I was leaning on. I slowly nodded my head, but I refused to look at him.

"Adding to that, I don't even know that guy you were talking to, Who is he?"

He more like demanded to know, I looked up at him to find him staring at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Nico De Angelo, son of Hades. He's more like my little brother. So don't go all ballistic on me."

"I wasn't going to" his voice seems to close to me now; I risked a look upward to find him looking at me with a smile on his face.

The butterflies returned.

"Grace, you have to know that I trust you with my life, I'm never going to doubt you, but that asshole that came; he just seemed like the guy who could force you or even threaten you to do anything with him. So I just saw red. I know with all my heart that you are much stronger than that, but I think my wolf side was taking over. I love you Grace Cordelia Prince, you have to know that."

He held my chin upward and smiled that heart lifting smile that I just had to smile back. He lowered his face and kissed me deeply. I moaned and kissed him back, my hands finding their way to his neck. Before he deepened the kiss, I broke it but kept my face close to his that our foreheads were touching.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I said softly. He smirked at me.

"I thought I'm the one to blame?" I just smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well, I might forgive you if you promise to kiss me like that every time I enter the room."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "I'm not sure my father is going to like that. But…if it means you're going to smile that smile only to me, I just might do that…"

He smiled at me his perfect half crooked grin. And kissed me again. This time, I melted into it. Even after dating him for three months, each kiss has to rival the previous one.

If life with Embry call is going to be like this, then I want to live forever.

_The end_

**So I really want to know if you guy like it, so please please review, Tell me of your ideas for different one-shots, I'll be happy to write them. Chapter 19 is going to be posted by next Wednesday, if not earlier. See ya later peeps :D**


End file.
